Xeque Mate
by Doomina
Summary: Xadrez era o jogo favorito de Sirius, pois o silêncio era quase uma regra. Porém, quando jogava com Bellatrix, as regras não importavam. NC


**N/A:**

**- **_Agradecimentos super especiais às betas **Marília Malfoy** e **Lady Murder**. Muito amor para vocês, queridas. Obrigada por me ajudar - novamente - na última hora.  
_

- Dedico esta fic à Miss Just, por ter me fornecido esse plot maluco através do VC no MM. Tu sabes, moça. Esta é para ti!**  
**

- Xeque Mate também foi escrita para o challenge SB, mestrado pela linda Swiit D no fórum 6v e com o tema: inocência.

- Itens utilizados: Gravata (bônus: não do Sirius), Descrição detalhada de um beijo, Sardas e NC-17 (bônus: se relacionado à sardas)

- Não possui fins lucrativos e tudo mais.

* * *

**Xeque Mate**

por Doom

* * *

**_Um som_**

Sirius estava distraído, devolvendo as peças de xadrez aos seus devidos lugares após ter vencido Regulus três vezes consecutivas. O irmão mais novo havia saído do quarto, extremamente irritado e gritando pelo pai, que provavelmente o consolaria com algo de valor. Sirius tinha apenas nove anos e já considerava Regulus patético, mas não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém naquela casa com quem pudesse fazer alguma coisa que não discutir.

Aliás, era por isso que xadrez era o seu jogo favorito. O silêncio era quase uma regra.

Mas é claro que sua coisa favorita foi interrompida exatamente enquanto pensava nela. Bellatrix adentrou o cômodo sem demora, os sapatos negros batucando contra o assoalho de madeira a cada passo. Ela usava seu costumeiro terno negro e andava com uma postura tão tensa que Sirius poderia até confundi-la com seu tio se seus cabelos compridos não estivessem soltos.

Bellatrix não era muito feminina. Sempre optara por usar calças e camisas masculinas desde pequena. Os ternos feitos sob medida eram os seus favoritos. Uma calça reta com bolsos profundos o suficiente para carregar sua varinha, uma camisa branca e um blazer com dois botões na altura da cintura descrevia bem o que ela costumava vestir. Às vezes ela usava gravata e esta peça era única que possuía alguma cor além no negro. Hoje, ela optara por uma da cor dos seus lábios, naturalmente rosados. Bellatrix repudiava maquiagem tanto quanto vestidos.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Sirius, sem demora.

- Definitivamente nada que você possa me dar, moleque.

- Realmente eu não tenho. Agora saia.

- Que criança mais mal criada. – ela se aproximou, sentando na poltrona em sua frente. Inclinou o corpo para frente, mas o tabuleiro de xadrez impediu que se aproximasse o tanto que pretendia – Quer jogar comigo? Isso é, se não se importar de perder para uma garota.

- Aceito o desafio. – respondeu Sirius, convicto.

- Até que você é coraj...

- Bellatrix, por favor. – interrompeu o menor, movendo um de seus peões brancos - Esse é um jogo silencioso.

Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa pela autoridade percebida na voz do primo. Ele aguardou, observando-a quando ela apanhou seu cachimbo em um dos bolsos, erguendo o dedo indicador até os lábios, quando Sirius pensou em se manifestar. Esta era outra de suas paixões bizarras: tabaco. E, apesar de Sirius odiar a fumaça fedorenta que impregnava em quase todos os lugares, decidiu não falar nada a respeito. Ela acendeu o cachimbo com a varinha e fitou o tabuleiro um momento antes de mover sua peça.

Sirius bem que tentou concentrar-se no jogo, mas não conseguia parar de observar Bellatrix e alguns dos seus movimentos repetitivos enquanto jogava. Ela segurava o cachimbo com a mão direita e movia as peças com esquerda, embora ele tivesse certeza de que ela era destra. Sempre ajeitava sua gravata entre uma jogada e outra, ajustando-a no pescoço ou soltando um pouco quando parecia sufocá-la. Todas as vezes que perdia uma peça, ela mordia os lábios nervosamente e, quando ganhava uma, umedecia-os com a língua.

- Xeque-mate.

Ele constatou que havia perdido, mas não deixou qualquer resquício de amargurava transparecer eu seu rosto. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e começou a devolver as peças aos seus devidos lugares. Sirius não percebeu quando Bellatrix levantou-se, contornando o tabuleiro e parando em pé atrás de sua poltrona. Ele sentiu seu hálito quente em seu pescoço quando ela se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Você tem muito que aprender, moleque. – sua voz era calma e suave. Sirius podia até classificá-la como sedutora, mas não acreditava que estaria certo – Talvez eu jogue com você quando amadurecer um pouco.

E sem olhar para ele, Bellatrix deixou o aposento.

* * *

_**Um cheiro**_

- Eu não faria isso se você.

Ele fitou o tabuleiro e viu que havia uma jogada melhor, mas moveu a peça que tocava assim mesmo e perdeu uma torre em seguida. Ela sorriu, com a ponta do cachimbo entre os dentes. Afastou-o dos lábios e passou o língua por eles como sempre fazia quando estava satisfeita. Sirius comeu um de seus bispos e notou - com satisfação – que ela mordia o lábio com tanta força que poderia até se machucar. Ela afrouxou a gravata vermelha e dourada e Sirius conseguiu enxergar algumas sardas em seu colo. Bellatrix reajustou a gravata quando percebeu que ele a observava.

- Preparado para Hogwarts no ano que vem?

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente e moveu a peça pela última vez – Xeque-mate.

A prima não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa, mas afrouxou a gravata, livrando-se dela em seguida. Sorriu, levando o cachimbo até os lábios e soprando fumaça no rosto de Sirius, que se segurou para não tossir ou xingar.

- Muito bem, moleque. – ela disse, levantando-se, tirando o blazer e jogando-o por cima do ombro. – Finalmente aprendeu alguma coisa.

Ela andou até a porta e pendurou sua gravata na maçaneta do lado de dentro, saindo em seguida. Sirius observou a peça por algum tempo, imaginando se havia algum motivo para ainda estar ali. Naquela noite ele dormiu sentindo o cheiro de tabaco e canela que impregnara em seu pescoço por ter experimentado a gravata da prima. No ano seguinte, ele a usou como uniforme quando foi selecionado para a Grifinória.

* * *

_**Um gosto**_

- Por que está aqui, afinal?

A ponta de seus dedos escorregou a torre quatro casas para a direta, comendo um de seus peões. Ela molhou os lábios novamente e fumou seu cachimbo, oferecendo-o para o menor em seguida. Sirius apanhou o objeto e, sem ter idéia do que fazia, levou-o até os seus próprios lábios, sentindo a umidade na ponta que sua língua tocara. Sentiu o gosto amargo do tabaco e também de algo que lembrava canela. Tossiu, mas Bellatrix não debochou.

- Porque você se tornou um grifinório há dois anos e ninguém mais fala com você desde então.

- E você fala?

- Não. Eu jogo. – ela acenou com a cabeça em direção ao tabuleiro e colocou o indicador sobre os lábios – Lembra-se?

Novamente Sirius a observava, mas agora conseguia também prestar atenção no jogo o suficiente para não deixá-la ganhar. Ela estava diferente de alguma forma. Ainda usava o terno, a gravata (verde escuro), o cachimbo e os cabelos soltos. Mas havia algo mais e ele não percebeu até o momento que ela derrubou o seu rei após ele a ter encurralado.

- Você está usando aliança.

- Estou noiva. – nada em sua voz indicava que ela estava satisfeita com isso. Ela deitou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, observando o teto e soprando fumaça em direção ao lustre – Esta é a sua segunda vitória. Acho que tem direito a um prêmio.

- Do que está falando?

Ela não respondeu e, com um movimento súbito, empurrou o tabuleiro de xadrez para o lado, deixando todas as peças caírem no chão. Sirius fez menção de se levantar, mas Bellatrix colocou as mãos sobre seus joelhos, impedindo-o. Ele aguardou e então a viu inclinar o corpo para frente, aproximando seus lábios dos dele, tocando-os suavemente em seguida. Sirius ficou imóvel e sentiu o tão familiar gosto de canela no hálito de Bellatrix, pressionado contra sua boca fechada.

Ela movimentava os lábios bem devagar e a textura suave e agradável fez com que Sirius a imitasse. Ele arriscou, empurrando a língua para dentro da boca dela com cautela e sentido-a massagear com a sua própria. Jamais pensou que algo tão desagradável como o tabaco pudesse ser tão maravilhoso como era nos lábios de Bellatrix. Ela ergueu a mão esquerda e segurou seu queixo com firmeza, o que pareceu um sinal dizendo que ele poderia também usar as mãos. Sirius tocou seu rosto pálido e experimentou a maciez na ponta dos dedos enquanto corria-os desde as bochechas até o pescoço, onde a gravata prendia fortemente a camisa fechada. Ele afrouxou o nó e foi quando Bellatrix se afastou, um pouco ofegante.

Ela segurou a gravata com as duas mãos e observou Sirius enquanto ele ainda esperava uma reação ou explicação para o que acabara de acontecer. Não houve nenhuma e Bellatrix deixou o aposento com passos firmes e um sorriso que Sirius não pode ver.

* * *

_**Uma visão**_

- Você não apareceu aqui no ano passado.

Havia certa amargura na voz de Sirius quando ele interrompeu o silêncio da partida. Bellatrix deu de ombros e ajeitou a aliança de casamento em seu dedo antes de mover sua peça no tabuleiro.

- Viajei em lua de mel.

- E no anterior?

- Estava ocupada, moleque.

- Tenho quatorze anos, Bellatrix. – retrucou Sirius - Não me chame assim. – e comeu o cavalo da prima.

- Que tal isso? Se eu ganhar a partida, continuarei a chamá-lo desse jeito.

Ele acenou positivamente e comeu mais uma peça após Bellatrix mover uma das suas. Ela mordeu o lábio com força e um filete de sangue pingou em sua camisa branca. Ela limpou o machucado com as costas das mãos e moveu sua rainha para cima da torre dele, um quase sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- E se eu ganhar?

- Darei a você uma vantagem para usar contra mim quando quiser que eu pare de te chamar de moleque.

Sirius não perguntou mais nada, apenas voltou-se para o tabuleiro, notando que já estava em vantagem pela quantidade de peças que tinha a mais que ela. Ela moveu sua torre, ganhando mais um de seus peões, mas ele não desistiu. Após alguns minutos de jogo, Sirius percebeu que Bellatrix não estava se esforçando para jogar. Pelo contrário, ela parecia favorecê-lo todas as vezes que movia uma peça preta. Alguns minutos depois, ele provou estar certo ao ganhar a partida.

- Muito bem. – ela largou o cachimbo sobre o tabuleiro e levantou-se, caminhando em direção a porta.

- Ei, o que...?

- Shhh. – pediu Bellatrix, o indicador sobre os lábios silenciou Sirius – Isso também é um jogo silencioso. – e dizendo isso, ela empurrou a porta até o batente e virou a chave para trancá-la.

Sirius observou quando ela afrouxou a gravata pela décima vez aquela noite, puxando-a por cima da cabeça e pendurando-a na maçaneta. Ela andou até o centro do aposento, parando ao lado da poltrona de Sirius e tirando os sapatos com as mãos. Ele suspeitava que ela fosse fazer o que ele pensava, mas quase não acreditou até ela abrir o blazer e deixá-lo escorregar pelos braços até o chão.

Bellatrix continuou a se despir, desabotoando a camisa branca bem devagar e revelando o seu colo e ombros repletos de sardas que ela insistia em esconder. Sirius admirava cada centímetro da pele alva dela e as manchinhas castanhas eram tão bem distribuídas que ele pensou se podia formar desenhos quando a tocasse, o que não pretendia fazer até que ela pedisse. A camisa branca já estava no chão e Bellatrix apanhou a varinha e colocou-a sobre a cama antes de abrir o zíper da calça, que deslizou rapidamente, revelando a parte de baixo de sua lingerie negra. Ela ajeitou os cabelos e jogou-os para frente- por cima dos ombros - para abrir o sutiã.

Sirius nem piscava, observando os detalhes do corpo esguio da prima. As sardas eram o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, pois cobriam parte de seu colo, ombros e braços compridos. Os seios que ela agora revelava eram pequenos e delicados, ainda que ela os estivesse encoberto com parte dos cabelos negros que desciam até a cintura muito fina. Quando ela se desfez da última peça, Sirius não conseguiu pensar em uma palavra para descrevê-la. Porém, no momento em que ele deixou de olhar seu corpo e fitou seus lábios por apenas um segundo, notando ali, um breve sorriso, ele fez sua escolha. Perfeita. Bellatrix era perfeita.

* * *

**_Um tato_**

- Desde quando você usa vestido?

- Alguém falou que eu deveria.

- Quem?

Bellatrix não respondeu, dando de ombros e movendo seu rei para o lado. Não havia mais gravatas coloridas, nem ternos escuros, nem cachimbos. Algo havia roubado sua identidade e - Sirius achava – parte de sua beleza. Apesar de seu corpo continuar o mesmo, seu rosto parecia exausto e isso era evidente nas olheiras fundas abaixo dos olhos sombrios. Ele a observou mover um peão com cautela.

- E as luvas?

- Uma vez me disseram que xadrez era um jogo silencioso.

- Acho que essa pessoa não existe mais – disse, displicente e houve um breve silêncio enquanto ele pensava na peça que iria mexer – Eu gosto dos seus braços.

- Eu não.

Ela segurou o bispo com mais força do que pretendia, correndo-o até que apanhasse mais um peão. Deixou a peça ganha cair no chão e não se preocupou em apanhá-la quando Sirius encurralou novamente o seu rei.

- A propósito, você ficava melhor de terno. – ele mesmo derrubou a peça dela – Xeque mate.

- Certo. E agora? – perguntou Bellatrix, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Tire o vestido.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorrindo com um ar de diversão. Apoiou os braços enluvados na poltrona e se levantou, contornando o tabuleiro e ficando no pequeno espaço entre o mesmo e a poltrona de Sirius. Dobrou a perna direita, encostando o joelho na barriga dele e a comprida fenda do vestido fez com que Sirius pudesse ver a renda onde sua meia era presa por uma liga.

- Tire-o você. – seu tom era autoritário, mas ele não se importou.

Arqueou as costas, alcançando o sapato dela e puxando-o sem demora. Seus dedos deslizaram desde o tornozelo até as coxas, parando ao alcançar a pequena fivela que prendia a cinta. Soltou-a e começou a deslizar a meia para baixo, revelando a pele macia e alva que tanto lhe era familiar. Bellatrix empurrou as últimas peças da superfície do tabuleiro e sentou-se sobre ele, esperando enquanto Sirius a livrava das meias, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Ele inclinou o corpo e segurou os ombros dela, movendo as mãos até encontrar – próximo à nuca – o zíper que fechava o vestido. Desceu- devagar, alisando suas costas com a outra mão e sentindo-a apoiar o queixo no oco de seu ombro, enquanto as mãos ocupavam-se em abrir sua calça. Bellatrix o puxou para mais perto e ele pôde sentir a rigidez dos seios dela através da camisa de linho. Levantou-se e colocou as mãos novamente em suas coxas, empurrando o tecido para cima e constatando – com satisfação – que a peça que procurava já não estava ali.

Ela afastou as pernas e apoiou as mãos nas pontas do tabuleiro as suas costas, sentindo-o erguer o seu quadril para alcançar o dele.

- Sirius... – sussurrou ao sentir a primeira estocada, seguida de outra e mais algumas num ritmo constante e frenético – Sirius... A cama.

Ele a segurou com mais firmeza e Bellatrix o abraçou com braços e pernas. Ao se livrar da calça enroscada em seus pés, Sirius caminhou até a cama com facilidade, pois Bellatrix era tão leve quando a colcha cinzenta em que ele a deitou. As unhas dela tentavam arranhá-lo, mas tudo o que sentia era o veludo das luvas, esfolando levemente sua pele. Ele se afastou, seus joelhos afundando no colchão enquanto segurava-a pela cintura, o quadril apoiado em suas coxas. Bellatrix não emitia som algum, mas Sirius podia ver a excitação evidente nas expressões dela, que mudavam conforme ele acelerava o ritmo.

Eles inverteram as posições e Sirius agora observava seus movimentos e admirava todas as pequenas e quase imperceptíveis sardas em seu pescoço e ombros. Esticou os braços acariciando os seios dela por um breve momento antes de correr os dedos por entre as manchinhas claras. Havia formas ali e também coisas abstratas. Talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação. Sirius se esforçava ao máximo para controlar seu próprio êxtase, mas isso foi quase impossível quando ela atingiu o ápice do dela.

Ofegantes, eles se afastaram, permanecendo deitados lado a lado. Ele não pôde conter-se em tocar-lhe os ombros, tentando contar as pequenas e delicadas manchas castanhas e falhando miseravelmente. Ainda faltavam as que estavam espalhadas pelo braço dela. Fez menção de tirar suas luvas, mas ela o impediu.

- O que você quer, Sirius? – ela estava séria agora, mas sua voz ainda soava descompassada.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, pensando em uma resposta convincente. Havia pensado sobre isso por muito tempo, mas jamais pensara em incluir alguém além dele em seu plano. Fugir do Largo era o que pretendia desde que chegara das férias e o motivo de ainda não ter feito estava ao seu lado. Mas ainda ficaria se ele contasse?

- Seu eu fugisse daqui, você iria comigo?

- Não. – ela respondeu e Sirius ficou surpreso por não estar surpreso com essa resposta. Ela ergueu o corpo, sentando-se na beirada da cama e de costas para ele. – Mas há um meio de ficarmos juntos.

- É por isso que você ainda está de luvas, não é?

Ela suspirou e Sirius pôde sentir que ela ria, mas o motivo ele não entendia. Ela correu os dedos enluvados pelos cabelos e tirou as luvas, uma de cada vez. Virou o braço para Sirius que viu a marca negra queimar como se tivesse acabado ser feita. Ele também sentou na cama e estava de pé logo em seguida, apanhando suas calças no chão e fechando o zíper apressado.

- Você tem potencial, moleque. – Bellatrix falou, fitando-o por cima do ombro - Não negue que eu sei.

- Sim, eu tenho. – ele apanhou uma mala e jogou-a sobre a sua cama - Mas não para isso.

- Não sei por que insiste em fugir do óbvio. – ela começou a se vestir também, puxando as mangas do vestido para cima - Será exatamente como no xadrez.

- Eu tive as vitórias.

- E eu tenho sua inocência – disse ela, rindo da confusão no rosto do mais novo. Quase não pode conter suas gargalhas e elas o irritavam tanto que ele pensou se deveria sair dali sem a mala que começara a fazer. Bellatrix se aproximou, cruzando os braços enquanto a língua molhava os lábios rapidamente. – Seu tolinho. Você acha que eu realmente perderia para você?

- Você perdeu.

- E pretendia ganhar um aliado ao fazê-lo. – ela virou a cabeça, observando o quarto num todo. – Isso era apenas um com cenário para o meu teatro.

- Não sou seu aliado, Bellatrix. Então acho que isso significa que, no final das contas, você perdeu.

- Pelo contrário, moleque. - ela esticou a mão e tocou o bolso de sua camisa. – Ouça isso.

- O que?

- Seu coração. Acho que está partido.

Bellatrix deixou o quarto e Sirius a seguiu, mas foi adiante. Para fora do Largo, para longe dos Black e para o mais distante possível dela. Enquanto sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto ao acelerar sua moto, ele percebeu. O vento era tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento.

* * *

_**fim**_

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Quer continuação? Quer mais SB? Quer mais NC? (esse nem precisa pedir) Quer mais xadrez? Faltou alguma dessas coisas?

**Se deixar review**, (boa ou ruim, mas educada viu?) prometo atender todos os seus pedidos, ou pelo menos, _quase_.


End file.
